


Australium

by Cataraction



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Australium experimenting, Bara!sniper, Human Experimentation, M/M, Oral Sex, bara, because if i can't be a bara artist ill be a bara writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: Medic decides he wants to find out what Sniper would look like if he had grown up the same way as the other Australians; being exposed to Australium.
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Australium

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired entirely by the art of Sniperstalker. I know she doesn't have any accounts online anymore at least not under those names at all, but please if you wanna know what made this all happen, just Google SniperStalker.  
> I have a thing for skinny guys becoming super buff so sue me.

In all his years of medical training, Medic never expected that one of his experiments would involve making coffee. It had started a few months ago when he really started looking at his team mates. Most of them were damn good in their own regards but, being a man of science, he just couldn't help trying to find ways to improve his team mates and their performance. Sure there was always exotic animal organs and questionable use of his medigun, but there had to be something else he could do. As he contemplated his comrades his mind settled on the Sniper. Unlike other Australians, he hadn't been exposed to the same level of Australium. It meant that rather than a mustachioed, muscle bound genius, he was a rather lanky, tall average man. While he did his job very well and was built well enough for what he did, Medic's imagination couldn't help but wander down the same path of thinking over and over again. It took a dreadfully long time to acquire the Australium powder he needed to proceed with his experiment, and the wait only fed his itch. Once he opened that bag of shimmering gold coloured powder, he already had his plan all figured out. How he was going to dose the man with enough of the metal without killing him or having it affect the others. This was an experiment after all, and somethings needed to be strictly controlled. Mixing it into his coffee and food was the easiest way to introduce it into his system. With that first mug he watched the lanky Australian sip down, a shot of excitement ran through him. 

While the results were slow and gradual, they were still plenty obvious. It was best they took their time settling in lest it do real damage to the body. Over the course of a month or so, Medic watched from afar as Sniper slowly transformed. The muscle mass was the first giveaway. It frustrated Sniper to no end that his work uniform was gradually becoming tighter and tighter, squeezing his arms and across his chest. The one thing Sniper hated was the feeling of being confined, and his uniform was practically smothering him. Naturally, he brought it up with the company and they agreed to send him another set of clothes. Until then, he had to bare with the the uniform he had. As a result, he more often left the top few buttons of his button down shirt undone. It allowed for extra give across his chest and shoulders and made him thankful he had a white dago tee underneath. Along with that he was feeling more energized now. Not just the dull buzz that caffeine gave him while staring down a scope for endless hours. A real invigoration that urged him to go out and do things. He left the base more often to go hunting, used the work out room in the basement that usually was only occupied by Heavy. He blamed the increased muscle mass on his new work out routine, despite his physique never really benefitting from such routines in the past. All these changes were starting to worry him, wondering how and why his body was transforming so suddenly. His go to excuse of age wasn't a very obvious factor given what was happening. Even with the fine musculature and increasing fuzz on his face and body, he felt no more confident than before. If anything, the lingering gazes and stares did nothing but make him more self concious than ever. Sniper had never been a very social man and getting all this unwanted attention was only making his anti-social nature worse. It was right around the time he was considering going to get it checked out when the Medic instead came to him. 

A month and a half was all Medic could take of watching Sniper transform. There was still plenty of Australium powder he could use, but he thought it best to stop while he was ahead. Given Sniper's response, he had been worried about the way his body had changed. Medic feigned ignorance as Sniper explained everything he had noticed. Of course, Medic had noted nearly all the exact same things during his observation, but it gave him the best excuse to get Sniper into the med-bay. Ushering him in, he got Sniper to sit on the examination table. 

"Now, I'm going to need to examine you entirely. I will give you some privacy so you may undress, bitte." He relayed plainly, hiding his eagerness to see the extent of the transformation. Medic noted the light flush across Sniper's cheeks as he nodded, agreeing to the request. Stepping out of the room a moment, Medic grabbed his clipboard and pen, ready to add to the notes he already had been accumulating. With a short knock he confirmed Sniper was ready for him to re-enter. It took all his strength not to fumble on his way in as he caught sight of the man sitting on his examination table. Sniper had stripped out of everything aside from his underwear, a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. His hat and sunglasses were still on as well, funny enough. Medic noted it was something for him to hide behind as Sniper barely looked up and wouldn't meet his eyes. Rather than the lanky, lean man Medic was so used to seeing, Sniper was far more well-built than before. Sinewy arms and legs that looked strong enough to crush anything unassisted. His thin torso was now broad and filled out, a line of abs now leading down beyond the line of his briefs. From where Medic stood the two deep lines that defined Sniper's hips were still plenty obvious. Even the fair amount of hair that had dusted his chest before had gotten darker and more had sprung up. It was clear Sniper had shaved his face that morning, yet his jawline was still starting to stubble with new hair growth already. Medic swallowed thickly, regaining his voice after a moment of staring. In just a few short weeks he had managed to make an absolute God out of one of his colleagues. Still, there were many things to be learned from this experiment and Medic planned on carrying through.

Approaching his patient now with renewed attention, he started poking and prodding at the man. He made sure not to linger on any one spot for too long, but stayed long enough to get a good look at his body. Even moving to look over his back, Medic found nothing but rippling muscles and lightly sun kissed skin. His shoulders were painted with freckles and, after getting Sniper to remove his glasses and hat, he found even his face was covered in them. The freckles across his nose and cheeks, mixed with his warm skin tone and impossibly blue eyes only made him look more appealing. 

"Have you been out in the sun more?" Medic questioned as he continued to make his observations, trying to cover up the growing heat in his own face. He noted again how flushed Sniper seemed and honestly couldn't understand how he could still be self conscious when he looked like this. 

"Yeah, I've been out more. Gives me an excuse to get out of that damn shirt." Sniper complained, looking at the button down that was part of his work uniform with distaste. Medic had noticed how much the Australian hated confinement, and the thought of him wandering around in the mid day sun shirtless was just delicious. Once he had looked over most of the Sniper's new body, he moved onto the next round of questions.

"Aside from increased energy have you noticed feeling anything else different?" Medic rattled off the question, ready to note down anything Sniper brought up. Of course, he shrugged and started looking away again. Medic couldn't help the grin on his face now. It was adorable how shy he was with all this newfound attention. 

"Not much. I think I might be smarter? Not by a lot but it used to take me forever to finish those cross-words in the morning paper. Now I finish 'em in maybe an hour?" He explained, still clearly trying to seem non-chalant about all this. This change was to be expected as well, even if it wasn't the main effect Medic was looking for, it was nice to see Sniper hadn't turned into some bulky meathead. It was then Medic noticed his patient's fidgeting. He could tell easily that Sniper was uncomfortable being so naked and under the scrutinizing gaze of a doctor. But it was odd to see just how he was fidgeting. Hand through the hair, then maybe to the back of his neck, then tugging at the waistband of his briefs. As if they too were uncomfortable to wear. Medic cocked a brow at this, his gaze lingering over the bulge in the front of those boxer briefs. 

"Have you noticed any other symptoms? Any other bodily changes you haven't mentioned yet?" As he posed the question Medic noticed the pink darkening on Sniper's cheeks. Still, he allowed the man to speak up on his own. Breathing deeply, Sniper steadied himself and picked out what he needed to say and how to say it. 

"My uhh- look nothing's been fitting right anymore, doc. Not even these bloody things." He gestured by tugging again at the waistband of his boxer briefs. "They were my favourite pair too..." he continued, sounding rather disappointed. Medic didn't care at all about this and was more interested in continuing his notes. Mustering up all the professionalism he could, Medic responded. 

"Well, if you want me to take a look, I can. You will have to remove your underwear, however." Medic did his best to sound disinterested, as if the idea didn't immediately warm his entire body. "I can turn around for the moment if it makes you more comfortable?" Sniper shook his head, his eyes diverting to the ground and his hands already finding their place on the waistband. 

"Nah, just gimme a second-" Waving off the doctor's offer he steeled his nerves a moment, trying to forget about the Medic's stern gaze. It didn't help that being naked in the med-bay was making him shiver as the air chilled his skin. In as smooth a motion as he could manage, Sniper peeled off his boxer briefs and placed them with the rest of his clothes. His long legs made it hard to do anything terribly elegantly, but the last thing he wanted to do was take them off slowly and prolong the moment. It was relieving to have the skin tight garment off for only a moment until he sat back down on the table. Hissing at the disgusting feeling of faux leather against his bare ass, but he bared with it for now. 

This time, Medic couldn't hold his eyebrows down as they shot up towards his hairline. While he didn't exactly have an intimate idea of Sniper's genitals before, he had seen them a couple times. Hell, he had seen all of his colleagues genitals at least once. It came with the job, unfortunately. Regardless, he could tell there had been some growth for sure and he fought his hands to keep hold of the pen and clipboard. His cock was now closer to 5 inches flaccid, and much girthier than before. His balls sat heavy on the table, clearly more swollen. Medic made a note of it on his clipboard before setting it down, leaving his hands free to more closely examine the member before him. Sniper was visibly tense as Medic cupped his cock in the palm of his hand. He almost wished he had been more rough and purposeful with his hands, as these gentle touches were more arousing. It confused him how Medic seemed to be weighing out his length in his hand. Still, he did his best to ignore the doctor's prodding hands, as the last thing he needed was to be hard during all this. That was, until another hand moved to cradle his balls. He bit back a soft whimper as Medic slowly rolled his balls between his fingers, again seeming to weigh them in his hand. Mixed with the soft, finger light strokes along his shaft, there wasn't much Sniper could do to stave off his growing erection. 

Watching the pained expression evolve on Sniper's face was just wonderful. Medic gave him a few more purposeful strokes, watching with rapt attention as his cock grew to full length. All professionalism was thrown out the door as he started stroking Sniper in earnest, now just needing to see him fully hard. Sniper groaned as the hand on his balls gave them a gentle tug, a red tint gracing his cheeks and spreading down his neck. Medic was barely watching him at all now and was entirely focused on his cock. 

"Y-you're gettin' off on this, you freak." Sniper's assessment seemed obvious, but it was the only thing he could get out between panting breaths. This caught the Medic's attention and he let out a dark chuckle. 

"If you want I'm sure you could crush my skull with those thighs of yours." He commented, smugly. While it was meant to be a joke, he didn't entirely mind the idea of dying due to such an accident. It would be worth the trip through respawn just to be pressed between them. Sliding his fingers up Sniper's length he pressed his thumb against the head of his cock, smearing around a bead of precum that had accumulated there. Now fully hard, Medic was sure his cock was pushing 7 inches. His tongue darted out over his lips, mouth feeling both terribly dry and empty. The pause in the doctor's strokes annoyed Sniper more than he would have liked and he let out a short snarl in response. He reached forward, grabbing Medic's chin and forcing him to look up. Medic froze, sure this was where he got pummeled by the muscled god he had created. Instead he was met by ocean blue eyes filled with lust. 

"If you're gunna get me hard at least finish me off, ya quack." Sniper growled out the words dangerously, pressing his thumb to Medic's lower lip. The moment he knew he wasn't about to be beaten to a pulp he shuddered at the sound of Sniper's voice. It hadn't actually changed at all and may have been one of the few things that stayed the same. Still bassy and grumbly with that irresistible accent. It didn't take more than that for Medic to spring into action. Reaching over to a nearby steel cart his fingers danced over the supplies there a moment, landing on a glass beaker. Once he had that he was immediately kneeling on the floor, taking a moment to remove his gloves. Being able to feel just how hot Sniper's cock was only urged him on further, placing teasing kisses to the swollen red head. Running a hand along the inside of one of Sniper's thighs he squeezed at the muscle there, sighing at how sturdy those long legs were. After licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock, Medic finally took it into his mouth. 

Above him, Sniper was flushed red, watching the doctor move like a man possessed. For once, he didn't feel so awkward receiving such positive attention. His fingers found their way into Medic's hair, purposefully messing up the slicked back locks. He didn't tug or push the man, however, only guided and encouraged his eager movements. As Medic took what he could into his mouth, he knew he couldn't fit all of it no matter how hard he tried. Rather than gagging himself over and over on it, he opted to keep his hand busy with stroking around the base of Sniper's cock. His free hand moved from the muscular thigh next to his head along any piece of skin it could find. Just running along and dipping into the crevices and swells of muscle, all of it solid and powerful. At this point, he didn't care about Sniper's performance on the battle field, he only cared about how else he could take advantage of this body. 

Sniper's free hand had moved off the bed to slide along his torso. Settling on his chest he gently rolled his nipple under his thumb, pulling a low growl from his throat. He watched through half lidded eyes as Medic bobbed and stroked, eagerly doing what he could to pleasure him. A spark of power and confidence ran through him and only intensified when the doctor peered up at him through his lashes. Moving his legs to hook his knees over Medic's shoulders, he pulled the man closer. Closing his thighs just the slightest bit so they pressed against the sides of Medic's head. This only forced a low moan out of the doctor as he revelled in the heat and strength of the thighs surrounding his head. He redoubled his efforts, allowing saliva to drool down his chin and along Sniper's length.

Sniper's hips bucked and twitched as he felt himself getting close to to the edge. He did his best to stay still, but he still ended up pushing his cock further into Medic's mouth. He took it well, eagerly taking what he could down his throat. Despite how much he was enjoying this, he was almost relieved Sniper was going to cum soon. The girth of his cock was straining Medic's jaw terribly and he knew it would ache for the rest of the day, if not well into tomorrow. As the fingers on the back of his head started to twitch, Medic did his best to slowly start pulling away. Discretely grabbing the beaker by his side, he kept it at the ready as he circled the head of Sniper's cock with his tongue. Sniper gently pinched his nipple, forcing a long groan from his throat, barely making out a warning that he was cumming. As soon as he felt the first jet of cum, Medic pulled away, continuing to stroke through Sniper's orgasm and lining his cock up with the beaker in his other hand. 

Pump after pump, Sniper continued to fill the beaker with cum. He shuddered and tensed for a long time before finally relaxing and allowing the last of his orgasm roll through him. Sitting back, his hips bucked as Medic continued to stroke his cock until he was fully spent and every last drop was milked from him. Allowing the Aussie to recoup, Medic took note on his clipboard of how much Sniper had managed to ejaculate. He wasn't sure why he was still so shocked given all the other results he had pulled from this little experiment. Still, 100ml of cum was a massive amount and more than he ever expected. 

"Don't you dare try clonin' me or something weird like that." Sniper mumbled from above Medic, his face twitching into a grimace as he saw the fascination in his eyes. Medic immediately peeked up letting out a jovial chuckle. 

"Oh goodness, no, Sniper. I'd never dream of it." He answered, slowly pulling himself together and getting to his feet once again. Sniper raised a brow at him.

"Oh yeah? Why don't I believe you?" He spoke plainly, now reaching for his underwear. As his fingers brushed over the fabric it only reminded him of how tight they were and he winced. It wouldn't hurt to go without them for a short while, anyway. Medic placed a lid on the beaker in his hand and set it at his lab for later inspection. Stepping back over to Sniper he couldn't help the warm grin on his face as he watched the man slip into his pants again. The lack of underwear was somewhat endearing, watching the poor man squirm into the slacks that barely fit his thighs. Long legs now somehow more awkward despite how muscular they were. Once Sniper had settled down again Medic stepped up to him before he could slide his shirt back on, gently holding his chin with his fingers. 

"Believe me, geliebt, I couldn't imagine replacing you." Medic's voice was soft and sweet. In one quick motion he had brought Sniper's face to his, pressing their lips together. Although it took a moment for Sniper to catch up, he eventually returned the kiss, letting his eyes shut. At first, Medic wanted this to just be a beginning. The litmus test to see if he should perform this same sort of alteration on the others. However, now he couldn't imagine having anything other than his Sniper.


End file.
